Talk:Dark Elf/@comment-141.23.71.98-20160203000947
There is a mixed mamono village a couple of hours to the north. You know they treat humans as pets or slaves, albeit nicely treated. You heard that one of the neighbors sons were taken by a dark elf girl and sold to another mamono. Your people see this as fate and shrug it off. Mamonos take the occasional man for breeding since they have no females of their own. And sometimes take a female as a slave. There was Phaeliss, the dark elf girl you meet when picking mushrooms growing near the beehives. She always looked haughty and down on you, smirking when you greet her. Yet your family advised you to keep a respectful attitude lest they “take you away.” Playing with her wasn’t too pleasant, since the dark elf girl always wanted to tie someone up and “capture” her/him. Sometimes she’d pick on you. When you were about to leave, she’d bark an order for you to stay for no reason. Your heart pounding, you simply stood as she chuckled, looked over you and allowed you to go with a wave of her hand. She always commented on how easy humans are to seduce and all men are only good for breeding. “One day I will buy you from your people. We always own people from your kind, weakling.” She’d tease you into running home, her mocking laughter following you for miles. Sometimes she slapped or beat you when angry, simply to let off some of her anger, and laughing when you do nothing to resist. “I think you are built to be picked on, silly boy.” One day.... *slap* “Pissant.” A ebon hand struck your neck, sounding like a firecracker and making you yelp in pain. Apparently Phaeliss is angry at something again. It stings and this time you attempts to snap back in anger, harshly demanding what’s wrong with her. You get responded with another slap. The beatings are not too fierce, and somehow , the blow doesn’t hurt. You heard that dark elf girls can inflict pleasure instead of pain. “Wimp.” She looks at you with disdain. “You don’t even fight back!” She is wearing her skimpy leather outfit, not bothering to hide her cleavage or her womanly curves she developed over puberty. “And you are a pervert too!” She pushes you to the ground roughly. “This is my people’s traditional garb and you look at me in a dirty way!” Her mouth curls to a grin. “I think I should punish you.” Suddenly, her leather boot grinds on your thigh as she looks into your eyes intently. You were picking the overgrown strawberry patch far away from home, with a crazy dark elf childhood friend. You are rightfully worried. The boot toe on your crotch presses further. “You like this, hmm?”. … “I said answer me, wimp!” She presses on your gonads harshly, causing a cold numbing pain to shoot up. Her ebony foot, clad in dark leather boots presses harsher as the numbing ache increases. “Y-yes Phaeliss…” You finally mumble, yet you earn a slap. “That’s MISTRESS Phaeliss to you!” Her disdainful look turns amused.”If I step a bit harder your balls will be mush, right? “ You are scared, yet your inexperienced body is putty under her sharp words and treatment. You nod dumbly. “And if I do that, what good will you be, male?” Her eyes look at you with concealed lust and interest. “Answer me, what good are men without working cocks?” Another jolt of pain. “Answer me !” She hisses. You feel now really scared, yet you see Phaeliss, your childhood bully leading you harshly to a campsite by the arm. “Sit!” She orders you to sit by the fire, your cold frame warming up a bit. Her hospitality is strange and bizarre. Almost feeding you like a child, she pushes a wineskin on your mouth, as well as sweet bread. Both go down like ambrosia as her thin, nimble form overshadows your larger, but less willful self. “You are too skinny. Hmph.” She smirks and pouts. “You can’t be relied on to look for yourself. That’s why I am doing you a favor, stupid boy.” You notice a mild blush on her cheeks. “I am taking you with me.” The creeping fear doesn’t even upset you, with beautiful Phaeriss’s ivory hair and young womanly smell filling your nostrils, you can only dumbly ask for an explanation. She looks at you like a petulant child. “Idiot. I will claim you as a slave. My property, is all you are good for!” Before you can resist, a slender dagger pokes your chest. “And you have no say in it.” “You are far too weak and boyish to live on your own.” Her ebony, slender fingers start undressing you. “Weak.” Her hand swats your own when you reach instinctively to stop her from undressing you. “Little.” Her booted boot pokes your thigh to spread your legs. “Cute though.” For one moment you see her blush over the ebon skin. Just a little before her face takes a stern expression again. “But don’t get cocky. I want you to serve me faithfully. MAYBE then I might be generous to take you to my bed. You should be honored to be taken as a –TEMPORARY- bedmate of a dark elf mamono.” Smirking, she looks at you disdainfully as your clothes come off one by one. “Provided you are healthy enough. I doubt you can even impregnate a woman with this pitiful body.” Says she while towering over your prone, white, skinny boyish frame. Now her behavior is more of a horse farmer inspecting a stallion. “Hairless. Well-formed though. “ Her hands pressure your chest, making you exhale. “No ragged breathing, good. Maybe my mother will let me take you home.” What if she refuses, you ask fearfully. “You will be sold off at the market and I keep the proceeds as my first allowance.” Phaeliss haughtily shoots back. “You are the first human I captured after my 18th birthday.” Wat do? Wat tink?